


Bring Me a Dream

by I_Am_Your_Dentist



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Your_Dentist/pseuds/I_Am_Your_Dentist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even before Jack became a guardian, he and Sandy were always on friendly terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A little plot bunny that assaulted me at work. No pairings, just some fluffy friendship.

Jack didn't want to admit just how many lonely nights found him in Jamie Bennett's room. He didn't have any particular reason for going there; he knew the boy couldn't see him any more than the other children. Something about it comforted him, though. Something about watching over the boy made him feel at ease.

Sometimes he talked. About things he'd frozen or snowball fights he'd started. Once about a honey badger he'd scared out of its freaking mind when he froze its tail and it went careening into a nearby tree. That one he regaled fondly; animals were more fun to mess with because they could see him but couldn't really outrun him. 

The one story he alway came back to, though, the one he talked about so much he must sound like a broken record, was the story of his birth. The moon lifting him up from the frozen lake, giving him life and his name, and the staff that gave him his powers. When he told that story, he always stopped at the discovery of the staff, and the playfulness that followed. What happened after was...too painful to recall. He didn't want to talk about it when he was alone with nothing but his thoughts and the spiral of madness it brought forth.

Oh, there had been madness, in the beginning. A madness so deep it terrified him with its ferocity. Screaming into the wind, summoning blizzards they still spoke of in legend today...anything to get noticed, all to no avail. He'd made his slow peace with his own invisibility, but he could feel the madness there, lurking just under his psyche and taunting him with its constant presence.

Jamie mumbled and turned over in bed, a small frown creasing his brows. Jack stared down at him curiously, nimbly hopping down from his bookshelf. A bad dream? He couldn't look inside his mind to tell, and even if he could, how could he conceivably help? He reached out to touch the boy's warm skin, flinching away when Jamie shivered violently. The only time he could touch anyone was when they were asleep, unaware of his presence, but he was so cold they always turned away.

It hurt a little, and he was struck suddenly with the unfairness of it all. He couldn't even have this one thing, the basic comfort of human contact. It didn't matter how good he tried to be, or how loud, or how...anything. He was constantly shunned by the world.

A low, golden light lit up the room, and a tentative smile pulled at Jack's lips. Was it that late already? He watched the worried lines on Jamie's face smooth as golden sand danced above his head. It was probably time to go, he thought as he made for the window.

A short laugh made him stop and glance back, curious as to what dream Jamie was having that was making him so happy. He crept closer to study the small dream figures and stopped dead just at the edge of his bed.

It was him.

A tiny, golden replica of himself danced over Jamie's head, throwing tiny golden snowballs at a tiny golden Jamie. Jack laughed despite himself as he watched the two play in the imaginary snow together.

He glanced at the window and barely caught the tiny golden man ducking out of view. He grinned. Sandy always knew how to cheer him up.

He watched the little figures play for a while longer before slipping out the window and heading home.


End file.
